Apenas por esta noite
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Tradução de "Just for tonight"


**Título:****Just for Tonight**** (Apenas por esta noite)**

**Autor:**** Monisse ****- ****.net/s/5158081/1/Just_for_Tonight**

**Tradução: Fernanda**

**Categoria: ****B&B, ****Romance/Angst, one-shot**

**Advertências:**** Sexo**

**Classificação: NC-17, M**

**Capítulos:**** Único **

**Completa: ****[X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: ...**** Não olhe para trás uma vez ou pode dar errado. Hoje à noite eu vou dar-me a você e nosso segredo permanecerá intocável.**

**Ville Valo & Manna - Só por esta noite **

Ele entrou na sala e imediatamente uma onda de calor acariciou a pele do seu rosto. As noites de verão foram se tornando mais quentes, e se não era fã da agitação, permanecer ali seria insuportável. Atravessando as escuras paredes, ele chegou a seu destino no fim do apartamento, e empurrou a porta aberta ligeiramente.

O quarto era grande e animadamente decorado. Uma grande janela do lado direito, com cortinas que dançaram ao suave brisa, deixando que a pálida luz da lua cheia entrasse e iluminasse o espaço interior. No centro uma cama queen size ficava orgulhosamente, ocupando a maior parte do cômodo.

Ela estava deitada nessa cama espaçosa, entre brancos lençóis de linho, protegida do duro mundo exterior, e do calor, ela dormia pacificamente. As mechas de seu longo cabelo ruivo caiam em todo o travesseiro aninhado abaixo da cabeça dela.

Cuidadosamente, ele entrou devagar no quarto, mas foi apanhado de surpresa quando o perfume que ele já conhecia muito bem banhando o ar. Então, ele parou, e capturou em seu nariz o doce aroma, tão característico dela.

Nas sombras do quarto, ele parou e a observou. Assistindo-a entre seus lençóis, o seu corpo se alongando e torcendo inconscientemente, o que levou o seu corpo a mover-se na cama, e os legues caíram ligeiramente para fora de seu corpo, expondo a sua pele nua.

Seus olhos arderam como uma chama queimando e seu coração bateu mais rápido em seu peito, a cada parte da carne exposta.

Sua pele clara como leite era como um chamado em forma de sirene para seduzi-lo, e seu corpo não sabia como resistir. A única luta que ele nunca ia chegar a ser o vencedor no final era contra si mesmo, porque todo o seu corpo queria sentir seu calor feminino contra ele. Ele espreitou na escuridão de seu quarto como um caçador observando a sua presa. O peso em seu coração tinha conduzido seus passos para a sua porta no fim da noite, e ainda que a idéia parecesse tão absurda ele não pode deixar de pensar em seu conforto.

A cada segundo passado, enquanto gotas de suor cobriam sua testa, a respiração ficou difícil e, depois de um tempo, ela abriu os olhos azuis e eles brilharam sob a luz da lua.

Suas pupilas se ajustando à luz fraca ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração começou a bater como um tambor em seus ouvidos. No impulso, ela se ergueu e, instantaneamente, as mãos agarraram os lençóis em torno de seu corpo.

Os olhos dela alcançaram sua sombra no corredor, e mesmo que o medo tenha se apoderado de sua garganta e contido sua respiração, ela não podia olhar para o outro lado. A silhueta escura permaneceu parada, e por um momento ela pensou em pegar debaixo da cama o bastão de baseball, mas algo a fez mudar de idéia.

Das sombras surgiu a figura e revelou os olhos castanhos que aquietaram seu coração e ela relaxou, mesmo à distância. Parecia que o homem tinha se materializado na frente dela diretamente de seus sonhos, e se fosse um sonho, foi tão vivo como a tortuosa realidade, onde ele ficou frente a ela, sua figura quase palpável.

Mas certamente não era sonho, porque, em seus sonhos, ele sempre vinha com brilhantes sorrisos e palavras doces, num preto e branco sincero. O homem na frente dela não detinha traços de felicidade em suas características. Ela estudou o rosto dele por um momento, o seu triste estado a fez tremer sob o fino lençol. Seus olhos estavam escuros e pesados, seus lábios formavam uma linha reta, e mesmo no escuro notou os dedos a se torcer nervosamente. Houve apenas um momento em que ele revelou as pesadas linhas de tristeza, e a noite, e na intimidade de suas vidas.

Ela sentiu o perigo nele, construindo uma onda de tristeza queimava em seu peito e incapaz de libertar de qualquer outra forma que não a busca por ela, e para os sentimentos opostos para atenuar sua angústia.

Ele tinha desenvolvido isso durante um tempo, suas escapadas no meio da noite. Nenhum deles sabia como realmente começou, e, olhando para trás, eles só podiam recordar os intensos sentimentos que lhes estavam sufocando naquela noite. No primeiro momento, a necessidade e a luxúria pareciam ameaçar e invadir um deles, e o outro, incapaz de olhar para o outro sem cuidar do sofrimento, desencadeado a partir da retenção e racionalidade abraçou a dança só para aquela noite. Noite após noite, ele evoluiu para algo mais, algo livre de razão, das relações de negócios ou planos para o futuro.

À noite, quando a carga em seus ombros parecia levá-los para baixo, eles iam até o outro, seus desejos e medos, de uma forma que não poderia ser a luz do dia. E eles viveram durante estes momentos, pensando que a madrugada levaria tudo para fora de manhã e esconderia a culpa e a vergonha aninhada entre os lençóis. Os dias se passaram e seu segredo para sempre ia permanecer em silêncio, não reconhecido até mesmo por eles, a única testemunha silenciosa de sua adoração fervorosa de um pelo outro, mascarados pela busca de conforto e inegável medo da solidão.

Ela chegou até ele, se não fisicamente com sua mente, e ela se abriu, mais uma vez, para sua dor. Lentamente, mas sem hesitações, as mãos liberando o tecido branco em torno de seu corpo, e revelando-se a ele. Não houve arrependimento em sua mente uma vez encontrada a altruísta compaixão para com seu companheiro de tanto tempo, aquele que mostrou a ela a forma como a própria libertação das cadeias da lógica, a abrir-se a todo o mundo.

"Booth". Ela disse suavemente, como uma carícia, convidando e prometendo. E foi a única palavra necessária para acionar o seu movimento e o início de um caminho sem volta.

Ela assistiu-o se mover com a destreza que ela nunca tinha visto nele antes, se movendo como um gato, rápido e suave, ele subiu na cama e rastreou seu caminho entre os lençóis e ficou cara a cara com ela. Suas pernas, vestidas em jeans escuro, tocando-a, se esticando sob o linho.

Olhos castanhos escuros foram diretamente para a profundidade dos azuis. Um azul tão profundo e misterioso, semelhante ao mar. Um mar em que ele desejava desesperadamente mergulhar e se perder para sempre.

Um simples toque, a mão dele em seu rosto a acariciar sua bochecha de leve, foi o suficiente para acender o fogo da paixão e de fazendo-o queimar mais alto e brilhante. Esse gesto fez tremer o seu corpo e sua proximidade banhou o corpo dela em calor. Ele desencadeou sentimentos que o seu corpo não podia negar, e mesmo seu cérebro procurado pensamentos lógicos e explicações, falhava todas as vezes. Foi nessas noites, quando seus corpos moviam-se em uma vertiginosa dança, que ela aprendeu sua linguagem silenciosa, que foi muito além do que ela tinha aprendido com a lógica até agora. Mas todos aqueles sentimentos eram novos e complexos, e entre os sentimentos maravilhosos que ele trouxe, também tinha vindo o medo.

Mas esta noite era só sobre ele, ela lembrou a si própria silenciosamente, negligenciando seus próprios sentimentos, ela chegou com a mão para tocar seu rosto da mesma forma como ele estava fazendo com ela, e nesse momento, seus olhos ficaram fechados e um fantasma de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

Ele a envolveu com seus braços fortes e apertou o seu pequeno, mas forte corpo, contra ele. Ela não era uma simples mulher, não fraca de todo, ela era uma congregação da mais perfeita forma feminina. Seu corpo era muito maior na comparação. Os anos de malhação e o exército moldaram-no em forma de uma enorme estrutura muscular construída, e mesmo com a sua camisa ainda cobrindo seu tronco, ela podia sentir o esboço definido de seu peito. A intrigava, um homem tão forte abraçá-la com tanta ternura e carinho, mesmo com a profunda turbulência dentro dele.

Mais uma vez, nos braços dele, ela sentiu que esse era o lugar onde ela poderia perder total e completa sanidade.

Ela colou a sua boca na dele com delicadeza. Ele se moveu de acordo com ela, e logo o beijo evoluiu para uma necessidade mais elevada e lançou seus últimos pensamentos racionais para fora de suas mentes. Suas mãos, já familiarizadas com ele, ganharam vida própria e exploraram a sua pele por baixo da camisa. Ela agarrou o tecido com impaciência, e assisti-o separar os lábios dos dela e removê-la do seu corpo e largando-a num lugar esquecido no chão.

Agora, despido da cintura para cima diante dos olhos dela, ela deixou seus dedos viajarem por caminhos que ela já tinha memorizado, eles passaram por seu pescoço, descendo para seu abdômen bem definido, todos os seus músculos se contraindo diante do seu toque suave. Uma pequena risada escapou dos lábios dela pela realidade de seu poder sobre ele. bebendo desse controle, ela jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço e esfregou seus lábios e seus seios contra ele, causando arrepios de prazer em ambos.

Os beijos derreteram um e outro, até que não poderia definir uma linha tangível quando terminou um e os outros começaram, enquanto ele a empurrava para o colchão com o peso do seu corpo. Seus lábios se afastaram dos dele para explorar as outras sensações que ele tinha para oferecer. Eles viajaram em toda a sua forte mandíbula e seu queixo, a sensação tão diferente e uma onda de desejo que transformou sua respiração em um gemido prazeroso. Ele tinha um gosto bom, mas ela já sabia disso, e ainda assim, como da primeira vez sentia tudo de novo. Enquanto os lábios dela desciam em seu pescoço, os seus fizeram o mesmo com ela, fazendo quase desmaiar com sua língua, tão doce e picante ao mesmo tempo.

Cansado de suas explorações, mesmo que eles gostasse de verdade, ele quis retribuir o favor a ela, porque é isso que eles faziam, dar e receber. Então, ele virou a cabeça e capturou em sua boca um dos longos dedos que acariciavam sua cabeça tão ansiosamente. Ele beijou-os, um por um, e sentiu a suavidade dos instrumentos de seu trabalho, seus próprios dedos.

Seus lábios se sentiam quentes contra os dela, mas agora que eles estavam beijando os dedos o sentimento de adoração ultrapassou fronteiras. Ela nunca se sentiu tão sensual sendo beijada em tal lugar, um lugar que ela não sabia que podia dar-lhe tão intenso deleite.

Logo que capturou os dedos, e viu o rosto dela se desmanchar em gozo com os olhos fechados, ele os largou, apenas para capturar a doçura de seus lábios mais uma vez. Durante anos, ele quis beijar os lábios cor-de-rosa com a voracidade que ele podia agora, beijar os lábios que só sabiam expressar a ciência mais absurda e, por vezes, reservou um verdadeiro sorriso só para ele. Ele podia beijá-los agora, sem restrição, e saborear a sensação de vinha deles. Desses lábios veio outro gemido, não refreado, um som alto que ressoou nas paredes em torno deles e bateu em seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia.

Ela ouviu a si mesma alcançar o prazer mais uma vez, e seus beijos se tornaram insaciáveis, tinha perdido o controle sobre suas cordas vocais e movimentos voluntários, pois ele sempre parecia saber onde tocar para suscitar as mais profundas sensações em seu corpo.

Suas mãos lentamente viajaram ao longo do seu corpo exposto, cada curva e cada polegada de sua pele pedindo para ser tocada. Sob seus dedos a carne dela tremia ao menor toque. Ele pegou uma das pernas dela livres dos lençóis e a acomodou em torno de sua cintura. Ela tremeu debaixo dele mais uma vez, a sensação de seu peito contra a curva de seus seios era delicioso, e seus corpos tornaram-se mais colados em cada movimento.

Pela maneira com ele mergulhou suas mãos sobre seus seios, acariciando a pele sensível dali, ela sabia que ele queria mais. Ele estava ansioso para senti-la, ter mais dela.

Nunca antes um homem tinha exigido tanto dela, nem ela se dado tão livremente como agora. Ela não parecia se incomodar com o corpo dele no controle sobre ela, embora sua mente lutasse para não deixar o poder. No entanto, ela permitiu-lhe ter tudo esta noite, ele precisava se sentir com o controle em suas mãos, poder que permitiria a ele dominar o sua luta interior novamente.

Cansado do aparentemente pequeno contato entre as suas peles, ele agarrou o lençol e jogou para o outro lado da cama, deixando-a completamente nua diante de seus olhos. Seus olhos se deleitaram na palidez dela, seu corpo parecia brilhar no escuro e a urgência que sentia por ela o fazia admirar toda a sua figura como uma deusa. Por quanto tempo ele pudesse tê-la, ele nunca se cansaria de olhar para ela, e essa sensação batia em seu coração e fazendo-o parar.

Ela sentiu seus olhos admirando sua pele em apreciação, mas sentiu alguma mudança nele também. Quase imperceptivelmente os olhos dele suavizaram da cor escura de desejo para uma de profunda nostalgia. Seus olhos azuis liam lá o pesar nadando em uma profunda tristeza, e que a fez agir por impulso novamente. Parecia que ultimamente, era a única coisa que ela fazia em torno dele. Suas mãos alcançaram e tocaram o rosto dele. Com as pontas de seus dedos ela alisou as linhas características de preocupação, e o trouxe de volta para seus lábios sedentos.

Não houve outro momento de hesitação de sua parte, e ele pegou o que ela oferecia voluntariamente. Seu corpo esmagando o dela quando se abaixou, um rugido deixou a sua garganta. Esse som ecoou no peito dela também, fazendo-a cravar as unhas na carne macia dos seus ombros enquanto eles se envolviam em um beijo faminto numa batalha em que nenhum ia ganhar.

A atenção dele foi para o pescoço, quando ela jogou a cabeça dela para trás. Ele deixou uma linha molhada em seu pescoço com a boca aberta dando beijos e delicadas mordidas famintas.

Suas respirações se tornaram mais e mais audíveis no quarto. A dele contra a sua orelha, quente e úmido, e a dela arquejando e arfando entre os beijos que ela colocava em seus ombros fortes.

Ele continuou a sua viagem no corpo dela, beijando seus seios expostos. Uma de suas mãos, mais uma vez, envolvendo um dos seios enquanto os lábios esmiuçavam sobre a pele do outro. Sua boca capturou o mamilo cor-de-rosa abruptamente e um suspiro chocado saiu da garganta dela. Ele puxou-a avidamente e saboreou o doce sabor da sua pele, com preguiçosos suspiros. Descendo a mão, acariciou sua cintura estreita e o quadril arredondado que detinha o segredo do altar do seu desejo. Finalmente chegando ao final da viagem, seus dedos mergulharam na parte mais íntima dela. Com um choro de prazer suas pernas se abriram voluntariamente a ele. Ele a beijou em seus lábios novamente e abafou seus murmúrios, sua mão a levando aos níveis mais elevados de prazer.

Sua mão, com os dedos de um guerreiro, parecia ter ganho uma nova perícia nesta batalha em campo. Eles se moveram vigorosamente enquanto ela implorava pela liberdade. Mais e mais ela subia, enquanto a cabeça rolava sobre o travesseiro, o seu corpo contraído e sua intimidade implorando por mais.

"Terminará logo." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Essa declaração, ambígua como era, também era verdade. Em breve tudo iria desaparecer com o sol nascente, tudo o que eles tinham era a noite. Assim, mantiveram a dança.

E essa dança fez espalhar o calor através de seu corpo, proveniente dos dedos dele quando a tocava. Ele sentiu que estava vindo, e assistiu em todo o rosto dela, na forma como o seu corpo se curvava, e como ela suspirou sobre ele.

Uma onda de calor tomou conta dela, o seu corpo tingindo em uma bela cor rosa enquanto seus próprios olhos se fechavam apertados e ela erguia as costas. Seu corpo procurou pelas mãos dele e empurraram os lençóis abaixo dela. Assim como uma onda elétrica, o mais intenso prazer a alcançou, atirando-a em um abismo de êxtase.

Na sequência da queda, o seu corpo tremeu e ele ficou olhando para ela e as poderosas reações que ele despertou, nunca a libertando. Mais e mais as ondas vieram e, quando parecia impossível chegar a um nível superior, ele a levou até lá. E o rosto dela estava tão profundamente tenso que seus dentes morderam perigosamente seu lábio inferior.

Mas assim como o prazer repentino veio, ele foi embora, deixando um sorriso em seus lábios. Seu corpo relaxou sobre o colchão novamente.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos dela novamente, ela o encontrou olhando diretamente para ela, o olhar de adoração evidente em toda a sua feições e por um momento, os traços de tristeza tinham desaparecido.

Ele se sentiu um pouco mais completo novamente, só por saber que ela confiava nele tão profundamente que o deixava ir com ela e não restringia a possibilidade de experimentar um tipo de amor que ela nunca tinha sentido antes, mesmo que o amor viesse através de ações e disfarçados como uma necessidade. Sua boca se apoderou da dela novamente, mas desta vez ele teve tempo para apreciar os contornos de seus pequenos lábios, a delicada curva da sua língua e seu incrível sabor. O beijo foi um simples agradecimento por sua entrega apaixonada.

Então, novamente, um único beijo suscitou o desejo de ambos, como uma chama que queima e nunca se apaga.

As mãos dela foram para o a fivela de seu cinto, o infame que ela lhe deu um tempo atrás, quase sinalizando que ele era sua propriedade, e fez um rápido trabalho sobre ele enquanto ele estava mais ocupado com seus lábios. Uma vez livre, ela empurrou o jeans e cueca para baixo de seus quadris musculosos e os tirou.

Agora, nu para ela ver, ela foi capturada pela visão. Ela tinha visto muitos homens em toda sua vida, de diferentes tamanhos e formas, mas nada comparado com a visão de seu parceiro nu. Como uma antropóloga especializada na anatomia humana e aquilo que ela sempre viu nele, no mais puro dos estados, fez repensar todas as informações básicas sobre o corpo humano. Não foi o alinhamento simétrico perfeito entre ombros e quadris, ou os músculos finamente definidos sobre o seu peito e as pernas, nem mesmo a impressionante membro que o fazia tão perfeito. Não, esses atributos eram supérfluos no conjunto. Sua pele suavemente bronzeada estava coberta de muitas, muitas cicatrizes. Algumas delas eram antigas e já desbotadas em tons mais leves, outras eram mais profundas e ainda agressivamente visíveis. Todas elas contavam em silêncio uma história, a história do menino que ele tinha sido e o homem que ele se tornou. Um homem que tinha várias cicatrizes, não só sobre a sua pele, mas sobre a sua alma também. Isso é o que a fez fazer isso, isso é o que a tinha ajudado a dar-se a ele, sem restrições, **só por esta noite**.

Sem mais palavras atravessaram o ar durante aquela noite; palavras que só tornavam real e rasgavam o frágil véu entre os mundos aparentemente intocáveis.

E apesar de qualquer culpa ou medo de viessem com o dia, ela passou suas pernas em torno das dele acomodou seu quadril sobre ele. Ele sentiu-se em um lugar sagrado, que ela deu a ele e ele aceitou humildemente. Completamente envolvido por ela, ele facilmente mergulhou profundamente em seu calor. Ela sentiu o que tinha sentido antes com ele, e ainda desta vez sentiu de modo novo e mais emocionante do que a vez anterior, se possível.

Seus corpos estavam agora unidos em um. Ele sentiu novamente que ele tinha que dizer a ela sobre o amor e para sempre, e esperar que em seu coração ela sentisse o mesmo. No seu estado nu, eles devoravam um ao outro, as mãos mutuamente explorando a carne exposta, memorizando cada curva, músculo, eternizando este momento em suas memórias. Dentro dela, ele alcançou lugares que ninguém tinha conseguido antes, enquanto ele sentia ela se contrair em torno dele, de uma forma muito prazerosa. Ela se moldou em torno dele, com a determinação reforçada em fazê-lo sugar todo o prazer que ele poderia ter a partir dela, para seu próprio ego e seu deleite também.

Ela não sentia como um meio para chegar a um fim, nunca com ele, porque ele amava o seu corpo da maneira que ele queria sentir-se amado. Esta noite foi gentil, uma calma pesquisa para a sublimação do terrível dia, que ele tinha vivido.

O ritmo ficou mais rápido, faminto e ele se moveu dentro dela com a graciosa força de um animal com sede de prazer.

Em troca, ela viajou suas mãos sobre as costas dele, que se contraiu a cada toque, e o empurrou impossivelmente mais próximo dela. Com ele em cima, ela poderia se deliciar na prazerosa pressão do seu peso. Ela nunca foi a dominada, sempre tinha dominado em um encontro. Com ele tudo mudou, não só porque ele precisava do poder, mas sim porque ela achou a posição dominante dele excitante e aterradora. A combinação de ambos só a fazia querer que ele fizesse mais.

Trocaram beijos e toques enquanto 'B's saiam da boca dele uma e outra vez, mas ele nunca poderia terminar o nome preso em seus lábios, o seu silêncio em acordo, razão, silenciado por seu êxtase chamando por ela. Seus dentes morderam suavemente seus ombros e pescoço, trazendo mais desses suspiros que ele amava muito ouvir, instantaneamente.

Na escuridão da noite apenas as suas respirações podiam ser ouvidas como vozes que se movimentavam em uníssono, e os barulhos da madeira da cama.

Havia um nome em sua mente esperando para sair dos lábios apartados dela, mas esta noite não foi diferente de qualquer outra noite anterior, o anonimato de suas escapadas deviam permanecer assim, os seus nomes só iriam lhes trazer a dura realidade.

Então, ela ocultou o seu nome dentro da garganta e libertou langorosos suspiros num crescendo.

Suas pernas apertaram mais em volta dele, quando as mãos dele em seu quadril a trouxeram para mais perto dele, ela precisava se sentir o mais profundamente que pudesse. Os gemidos dele se tornaram mais fortes e irromperam de seu peito como um rugido de leão completamente perdido e cego na febre da paixão. O ritmo se tornou frenético como quando ele acelerou ainda mais seus movimentos, obtendo a partir de restos de força, os suspiros saindo de sua boca. O ritmo era tão rápido que seus quadris batiam um contra o outro no momento em que ela cavada as unhas na carne das suas costas, deixando marcas vermelhas para tornar a noite viva na sua pele, quando o dia viesse.

A sensação de prazer e dor só o fizeram segurá-la com mais força em seus braços, e fez com que procurasse a saciedade emocional da sua sede mais desesperadamente. Seus corpos deslizando profundamente sobre o outro com o suor caindo sobre eles. Entre beijos e abraços ele sentiu-a perto de se perder novamente, enquanto ela tremia sob ele.

Ele então apoiou todo o seu peso nos braços para conduzi-la o mais rapidamente que podia. Debaixo dele, ela fechou os olhos para as sensações crescendo no seu estômago, as costas arqueadas em êxtase.

Finalmente, a libertação veio e seu rosto ficou corado com as ondas de prazer passando através dela. A sua visão de cima era perfeita, e com o último vestígio de forças ele continuou empurrando, num limbo de prazer, tornando ainda maior o seu prazer. Num último impulso, ele se soltou, todo o seu ser liberando dentro dela.

E quando ele sentiu seu corpo alcançar a liberdade que ele procurava desde o início, uma outra onda de prazer o atravessou. Sua visão estava turva e, em seu suspiro havia apenas o rosto dela distorcido pela imensa satisfação que ele tinha dado a ela e em seu clímax seus gritos ecoaram mesmo após o calor acalmar.

De repente, o silêncio caiu sobre eles enquanto sua testa veio descansar contra a dela e, com os olhos fechados eles lutavam para recuperar o fôlego. Todos os gritos e gemidos tinham parado, apenas os seus pulmões implorando por o ar podiam ser ouvidos.

Ele rolou se afastando de seu corpo, ficando no espaço do seu lado na cama, e demorou um minuto para ter em seus pulmões o ar que eles exigiam. A noite cheirava como eles, culpa e perguntas não ditas. Seu suor rolando para baixo no seu peito, delicadas gotas, uma lembrança de sua presença física ao lado dele, se os seus outros sentidos, já não fossem sobrecarregados por ela.

O primeiro instinto dele foi o de fugir. A culpa abordando o seu coração, como um inimigo mortal, esperando na escuridão para capturar a sua alma que estava há muito tempo nas chamas. Mais uma vez ele havia ido até ela em busca de conforto que mais ninguém era capaz de fornecer. Nos seus braços ele procurou por perdão pelos pecados cometidos e o amor que faltava em sua vida. Mas esta procura tomou tempo e provou ser frustrante, quanto mais ele se deu a ela, mais ele saiu com a pesada carga. Ela tinha o abraçado e suas necessidades como ele tinha feito vezes antes para ela. E essa foi a ironia de sua parceria, dar e receber algo que nunca foi deles desde o início.

Este ia contra tudo que ele acreditava, porque no fundo de seu coração ele sabia que não era esse o caminho certo para ficar com ela. Sendo o tradicional homem que ele era, ele sentia a necessidade de um profundo senso de romance e que, uma forte relação era baseada no amor e confiança. Tudo o que foi triturado em um momento de fraqueza, quando ele deixou lado tudo que ele acreditava, tudo que ele tinha aprendido, uma vez que ele tentou mostrar-lhe que tinha mais na vida e para duas pessoas do que simplesmente a absurda racionalidade.

À semelhança das vezes anteriores, a ausência de sua proximidade fizeram crescer sentimentos contraditórios dentro dela. Sua mente embalada na confusão de tudo, porque ela não era uma pessoa emocional afinal, nem sabia como lidar com suas emoções. E essas emoções eram demais para suportar, cada vez um precisava desesperadamente do outro como esta noite.

Ambos compreendiam o jogo que eles jogavam estas noites e, embora dentro deles sabiam o que estavam dizendo mentiras a si mesmos, havia muito em jogo, muito a perder se os sentimentos fossem postos a luz do dia.

Suas pálpebras desciam lentamente, seu cérebro estava sendo embalado pelo seu constante respirar do cheiro deles remanescente no ar. Ela não soube lutar contra a sensação de conforto e amor, desta vez. Ela só esperava que ele sentisse o mesmo. Com esse pensamento em sua mente, ela se sentia sozinha e sendo puxado em um sono sem sonhos, enquanto o seu corpo se moldava ao dele, inconscientemente.

Ele olhou para o lado dele, onde fixou-a, em um sono pacífico, com conhecimento de sua luta interna. Sua mão acariciou seu rosto e colocou um cacho de cabelo de lado. Não haviam linhas características de preocupação, e sem esforço, ela era a mulher mais linda por quem ele já tinha se apaixonado. Na escuridão da noite, ele ficou olhando para ela, aproveitando a sua presença talvez pela última vez. Ele então esperou um pouco mais, antes de o remorso ser demasiado pesado para suportar.

Foi depois de um tempo que uma brisa fria atingiu o corpo exposto dela e a fez tremer. Seus olhos se abriram e ela tentou se ajustar a escuridão que a envolveu. Seus sentidos foram enganados. Ela ainda podia sentir a sua presença, seu cheiro, mas ele já estava muito longe da cama.

Estendendo seu braço, ela deixou a sua mão viajar pelo ainda quente lençol onde o seu corpo, uma vez esteve.

E ela sentiu a realidade como um recorrente pesadelo. Ela foi deixada sozinha em sua cama, se perguntando quando seria a próxima vez em que qualquer um deles iria se sentir sozinho.

FIM


End file.
